


Under the Lion's Paw

by Yrindor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: Maybe it's the goodness of Ruggie's heart that makes him do so many of Leona's chores, or maybe it's something else.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Under the Lion's Paw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsainted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsainted/gifts).



Ruggie longed to stop and bask in the midday sun. It streamed through the windows of the Savannahclaw dorm, warming the baked clay walls that kept the rooms warm long after the sun set. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the heat begged him to join the others in an afternoon nap.

He shook his head to clear away the daydreams. There was still way too much to do. He sighed and poked his head through the curtains that covered the doorway to the dorm head's room.

His sigh turned into a stifled gasp. How could Leona look so gorgeous even when he was asleep? His long, lean body stretched languorously across the piles of pillows strewn on the bed. A sunbeam highlighted his perfect face in a spotlight of its very own. If Ruggie hadn't know how much Leona hated any sort of extra effort, he would've been tempted to say it was intentional.

He was supposed to be cleaning, of course. Trust the Headmaster to call an all-school assembly the next day with no thought for who may or may not have their formal robes clean. Ruggie certainly didn't, and that meant Leona didn't either. After all, the last assembly had only been three days ago, and Ruggie hadn't done laundry since, which meant Leona hadn't either. Not that Leona ever did his own laundry, not when Ruggie was too weak to that lazy stare and the way Leona would beckon with a lazy flick of his wrist.

He hated laundry, though god knew he generated enough of it himself at this school with its different uniforms for every class, but he loved Leona. Like so many things at this school, it was a lesson in contradictions, especially for someone like him.

He fingered the edge of his jacket. If it weren't for Leona, he'd be even more out of place here; taking care of the dorm head's laundry and cleaning up here and there was the least he could do in return.

Plus, it gave him a reason to hang around Leona's room at all hours. It wasn't weird so long as he was fetching laundry, or sweeping the rug, or any of the other chores he made up just to give him an excuse to stay a little longer. Leona had to suspect, but he seemed willing to let it slide. Ruggie definitely wasn't going to say anything.

"Oi, Ruggie," Leona drawled from the bed, "how long are you going to keep staring?"

Ruggie clapped a hand over his mouth before he could let out an undignified squeak and in the process dropped half of the laundry he'd been holding. "Not staring," he mumbled. "Just getting your laundry. Crawley called another assembly." He risked a glance at the bed.

Leona stared back at him through one half-closed eye. "Nah. Come here. It's getting cold again."

He was supposed to say no. He had laundry to do, and homework to finish, and he should just tell Leona to roll over a foot to get back into the sunbeam that somehow wasn't where it had been when he had first ducked through the curtain.

He should say no, but he knew he wouldn't. He didn't even argue anymore. He just set down the laundry basket and climbed over the mess of blankets until he was tucked into his favorite spot at Leona's side. It was still warm from the sun, or from the heat of Leona's body, and this close he could hear the low rumble of Leona's chest with every breath.

It was soothing. It was dangerous. He knew he would get sucked in if he stayed too long; he was already sinking into the blankets, and Leona's presence was casting its usual spell that weighed down his limbs and made his eyelids droop.

He made one more perfunctory move to leave before giving in to the inevitable and curling into the perfectly shaped hollow at Leona's side. The laundry would still be there later.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chocolate Box, unsainted! Twisted Wonderland has been one of my favorite games recently, and Leona was an early favorite. Plus, I'm always a fan of any excuse for cuddling.


End file.
